Courting Intrigue
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: T'Challa isn't a man caught off guard easily. As a king and an Avenger he must be on his toes for anything. However he wasn't prepared to fall in love with an wide eyed beauty of a Duchess.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, for those of you that don't know me- I'm the dumbass who's writing this story. Now it's my first Avengers story since I only recently got into them so be kind, please. I had a friend die suddenly a day or so ago and am just a bit distracted plus battling depression.

Not fun, but I am trying here. So without further ado here is my story.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The gathering was impressive. There were politicians from all over Washington, and other parts unknown gathered together at the gala that the Duke of Germany and his young daughter- the next soon to be named Duchess.

"Can you believe this place?" Janet, a.k.a. The Wasp asked as she looked around. Her eyes as wide as saucers as they darted back and forth from the buffet table to the wine fountain to the glittering crystal that decorated the massive white marble room. Painting it in gold and peach colored hues.

"I know. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with royal blood put out this much expensive stuff-" Tony Stark said before catching a sour look from one of his friends and quickly added, "No offense T'Challa."

"None taken." T'Challa said as he looked away from Tony so that he could straighten his tie. He hated events like this. Events that showed the wealth of others that could be put to good use feeding the hungry or buying medicine for the sick. He felt a hand on one of his shoulders and looked up at Steve, a.k.a Captain America, and noted that the man was giving him that look he always gave him when he wanted to say that he understood how he felt.

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the blonde as he heard him whisper, "I know that you don't like such lavish events, but try to have fun and unwind." T'Challa snorted softly as Steve took his hand from his shoulder. _Try to have fun indeed-_ The king thought as he moved away from the rest of the group to mingle with everyone else and let himself smile a bit when he heard Tony ask in a sudden almost panicked tone.

"Where did T'Challa go?"

"Maybe he went over to the buffet table to grab something to eat." Janet said as Tony and Steve both looked towards the buffet to see if their friend was there. He was not. Damn his hide.

Tony sighed and hung his head a little bit as he replayed the last time they had brought T'Challa with them to an event like this, and shuddered at the memory. It hadn't been T'Challa's fault. Not completely anyways. He had just been speaking politics with several others when someone had started to insult the moody king in every way they could think of.

They had insulted his people, his country, T'Challa himself and to add insult to injury that person had also taken it a step further and spilled his drink on the floor then laughed as he said, "Why don't we let the lesser person clean it up. It's his job right?" Everything that had been holding the usually quiet and patient king together had snapped in that moment and he had suddenly attacked the other man- damn near causing an international incident.

But what Tony shuddered about was what had occurred after the party. When T'Challa had used his cat burglar skills to break into the guy's embassy and shread every piece of furniture there was and then left.

He'd never been caught on film or in the act, but Tony knew it was him just as surely as the other Avengers had known. His claw marks were far too distinct to belong to anyone or anything else.

Which was why they all had to keep an eye on T'Challa when they were at gatherings like this. They didn't want a repeat of the last incident. However it looked that for the moment the man had given them the slip- again, damn his hide.

(*********)

T'Challa waded through the sea of people almost absently, nodding politely to some and stopping briefly to exchange pleasantries with others before he finally found what he was looking for. A terrace hidden behind an open sliding glass door. Moving quickly lest he spotted, he stepped out onto the terrace and took a deep breath.

Ah, he felt so much better now. He had been worried that if he stayed in the mansion a moment longer, among the throngs of people, that he might scream. He closed his eyes and just stood there drinking in the beauty of the night when he suddenly felt small slender fingers tap the inside of one of his wrists.

Moving faster that the blink of an eye, he twisted himself around and grabbed the person who had touched him. He heard a squeak as his hands gripped tender flesh and his mind stalled as he caught sight of pale green eyes looking up at him from under black hair, part of which hung over one slender shoulder in a thick braid. Looking beyond that he saw gold and peach with cream white tints.

A dress?

Glancing back at the face now he could see distinctly feminine features. Relaxing slightly he prepared to apologize for probably causing some poor woman distress and found that he couldn't speak the second his eyes locked with those green ones again. There was just something so breathtaking and beautiful about them.

"Um, a-are you going to let me go?" The soft voice of the woman he was holding onto asked. Her tone was curious and he found that his first instinct was to say no. A bit startled by his train of thought he loosened his fingers on the woman subconsciously. Allowing her to take a step or two back away from him.

Oh she was lovely now that he got a good look at her.

Angelic features, delicate build with a nice curvy figure wrapped in peach colored satin with gold ribbon and little cream colored pearls woven in places around the ribbon. "I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't know anyone was out here." She apologized as she turned to go back inside when he quickly reached out and snagged her wrist, not wanting her to go.

"No, please...stay." He said awkwardly as he slowly let go of her wrist and moved over to the terrace railing and rested his elbows on it and waited for her to either join him or flee. He heard the soft click of her heels on the stone and saw her come to stand a foot or so from him to the right, and let his lips curve in an appreciative smile.

Ah, she was not without her courage.

He liked that in a woman.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry- I was dissatisfied with this chapter originally so I re did it.

P.S. Simon- I'm sorry but royalty is not only hard to write about, but hard to keep in character too.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"What is your name?" He asked after a moment or so, deciding that he should at least be sociable with her since he had more or less asked her to stay. She was silent for a moment before answering.

"Kylie."

"That is a peculiar name."

She made a half snorting amused sound that had him turning his head to look at her as she muttered, "It's a boy's name." He frowned a bit at her words and waited for her to say more. But she didn't. Which left him with a huge information gap to work with.

"Did your parents want a boy?"

"My father did. But my mother swore on my grandmother's grave that she was having a girl and if my father didn't like it then he could just leave. I was told that for the first seven months or so of mother's pregnancy that father lived elsewhere with my two older brothers."

"A shame. One would think that as long as you were born healthy he would not mind."

"Father thinks girls are weak-" She said as he looked at her again, this time holding his breath in the hopes that she would elaborate. "He think's that we're pitiful creatures who need a firm hand to guide us."

"Your father sounds like a fool."

"He is. But if I say anything like that to his face- Well, bad things happen... So, what's your name?" Kylie asked curiously as she laced her hands fingers together behind her back. He gave her a predatory smile. A white slash in the surrounding darkness before answering.

"T'Challa."

"The king?"

"Yes." He almost purred happily. A little surprised that she had heard of him. "Tell me little one, what have you heard of me?"

"Well, I heard that your the king of a small country commonly called the Panther kingdom. You had precious metal mines that are much saught after by outsiders. You're people live by the old ways. A king can be challenged for the throne and when he takes a queen he follows a ritual. Let me see if I recall the ritual-" She said, her voice drifting off as she got a thoughtful look on her pretty face.

T'Challa crossed his arms over his chest and waited patiently for her to tell him about the marriage ritual, part of him wondering what facts she might get wrong. "Okay first there is the purr. Since it's believed that the people of the Panther kingdom are in some way evolved panthers- it's been said that they respond to things like scent, taste, and sound. All of which are part of the ritual. Following the purr is- is..."

"Do you know how to purr?" T'Challa asked suddenly, his tone curious.

Kylie looked up at him and held up one finger then made a soft purring sound in the back of her throat and was startled when he reached out and placed his fingertips against her throat as he made a loud purring sound to match her own as he slowly backed her into the nearest wall before dropping his hand, and leaning down until his face was almost a scant inch from her own when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him.

Jerking his head up he turned to glare at the intruder and sighed when he saw Steve standing just in the doorway to the terrace, his piercing blue eyes staring at him, with unblinkingly keen interest. A habit that T'Challa had noticed ever since he had met the man.

When he showed that much interest in something it meant he was gathering information on it.

The king almost let out a cat like hiss as Steve cleared his throat and asked politely, "Am I interrupting anything?" As he looked from the woman to T'Challa with a peculiar look on his face. The king took his friends hint. He had to go back inside now, and he was none too happy about it.

"I must leave you now but it was a pleasure to meet you Kylie. Perhaps if I knew your last name we could speak again sometime..."

"I don't like to tell my last name on the first date-" Kylie said quickly before saying in a more awkward tone, "It's sort of a rule."

T'Challa smiled, seemingly amused as his mind went over the list of politicians and so on- trying to guess who she was even as he tried to wrangle the answer out of her before Steve dragged him off. "Then maybe you could tell me _where_ to find you-"

"Oh. Well that should be okay-" She said after a heartbeat or two before saying, "You can usually find me here at the mansion unless I decide to go out into the city and get lost for a bit." She then murmered a polite 'It was nice to meet you.' and then bowed her head and started to leave only to be pulled to a stop by Steve who exchanged quick pleasantries with her before he let her disappear back inside the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo- I'm not sure if this will be a long chapter, but I'll try.

Simon- I wasn't offended so no apology is necessary. And try to enjoy the chapter.

Merry Christmas everyone!

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The second Kylie disappeared, Steve looked at him and crossed his arms over his chest and gave him a knowing smile as he said, "What a lovely young lady. Don't you think T'Challa?" The king made sure to keep his expression shuttered as he nodded his head slowly and replied.

"Yes. She was quite pleasant. Nothing like many of the women I'm used to seeing at these functions. Most of the other women are drawn to power and wealth. They seek me out for marriage. I think Kylie was only a bit lonely."

Steve looked through the doorway, his blue eyes trying to find a trace of the young woman as he said, "Yes, I think your right..."

They were both quiet for a moment before T'Challa suddenly had an idea and excitedly said, "Lets go watch her and see what she does to escape this boring affair." Steve blinked at him for a moment then grinned and motioned for his friend to go ahead of him out of respect for his rank and followed several steps behind him as they re entered the mansion.

Both of them scanning the room for the young woman in question when they both caught sight of a peach colored dress across the room where the woman in question was being led around by a surley looking elderly man with salt and pepper colored dark hair, and brown eyes wearing a black suit.

Here in the brilliantly lit room they could see Kylie in more detail.

Kylie was what Tony would call 'a stone cold fox'.

She stood at five foot six inches, her wealth of dark hair was partially woven into an intricate knot at the back of her head while the rest of her hair hung down her back nearly to her waist in a thick braid. Her skin was a lovely buttermilk color with a healthy touch of paler than pale pink. Her lips were an alluring off rose color- and her eyes...

They were as gorgeous jade green with emerald colored rings around the pupils.

They both stood there dumbstruck as the man leading her around left her with the person she had just been introduced too. She smiled at something that the guy said, but her smile looked strained. As if she didn't want to be there. The man offered his arm and they watched as she hesitated for a moment before taking it and letting him lead her over to the dance floor where he then tried to engage her in a waltz.

Tried being the operative word since every other step the two took wound up with her stepping on her partner's toes several times before he gave up and instead lead her over to the buffet table where one of the servers seemed to trip and spill all the wine he'd been carrying on the poor man.

Kylie cringed and looked horrified but after narrowing his eyes a bit, T'Challa could tell the expression was feigned. Steve seemed to think so too because he turned his head and covered his mouth with one hand in an effort not to laugh as the man was rescued by the elder that had led her around before.

The man walked up to the pair with a look of anger on his face and grabbed Kylie by the upper arm and practically yanked her away from the younger man and was speaking in a low almost growling tone in the woman's ear. Probably saying something along the lines of, "Behave!" or "What happened to your manners?"

Kylie grimanced and tried to pull her arm free of her father's bruising grip. Her mind working furiously on a plan of escape. She had hoped that by seeming clumpsy she could simply make herself appear nervous about being at the party to others- but obviously her father was on to her tricks. And he was none too pleased with her.

He had introduced her to his friend for the sole purpose of trying to get the man to offer for her hand. Feeling that a marriage between them was favorable to anyone she might choose for herself.

However she had already thrown a monkey wrench in his plans by putting the man off with her tricks. Which meant that later on her father was going to beat the hell out of her. Her father finished telling her just how badly he was going to hurt her and fell into silence as he dragged her around to meet a Senator, and several celebrities before dragging her over to a group of people and practically hissing at her to be charming or the pain he would deal to her later would be horrific.

Forcing herself to smile he introduced her to a man known as Tony Stark. A young woman with auburn hair, wearing an off buttercup yellow dress with a simple strand of pearls named Janet. Then forced her to turn, causing her to trip over her own left foot and let out a little squeak as she wound up with her face buried against the blonde man she had met before out on the terrace with T'Challa.


	4. Chapter 4

The second Steve saw the man push Kylie, he knew that she was going to lose her balance and fall- and reacted instantly. Grabbing her and pulling her so that her body hit his own. And then wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could without hurting her, to keep her from falling to the floor as he glared at the man whom was quickly walking away from them as if he hadn't done anything wrong or potentially harmful to the woman.

_What the hell- _He wondered as he loosened his hold a little bit, he looked down to find that Kylie seemed too petrified to move.

Perhaps embarrassed by the fact that her escort had practically thrown her at him. Deciding to act as if he hadn't noticed and spare her the embarrassment she must be feeling at the moment, he smiled kindly as she glanced up at his face and finally asked, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm...fine." She squeaked as she pushed against his chest, silently telling him that she wanted some distance between their bodies. He obliged her and was about to say something else but held his tongue out of curiosity as she made a growling sound and said absently, "Remind me to punch him in the mouth for shoving me into you like that."

Steves eyes widened at the sheer amount of venom he heard in her voice as she ran one delicate hand down her dress, trying to smooth out any wrinkles her 'fall' may have given it as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked a little bit uncomfortable as he said, "I think that punching him would be a bad idea. He might be a politician or something."

"I don't care _what_ he is or _who_ he is- _No one_ shoves me like that." She said in a tone much too dark to belong to a well bred young lady. Inwardly cringing, Steve gently took Kylie's hand in his and tried to distract her from her anger with a little bit of conversation.

"I didn't get to speak to you much before- Would you mind helping me steer clear of political pit falls? Usually I have Tony or Janet do it but well-" He pointed to the buffet table where both people were engaged in conversation with a small group of people.

Kylie blinked for a second, part of her obviously wanting to go after the man who had shoved her, yet another part of her seemed to feel genuinely bad for him and she patted his hand with her other and sighed. Puting her anger on the back burner for the moment as she replied, "Ah yes, political pitfalls. I know those pretty well. Don't worry any big guy, you're in good hands."

She fell silent for a moment then started pointing people out to him and saying, "That's govenor Rossetti- he had four kids, all of them have caused a scandal at some point or another-" She turned her head and looked at him and said in a icy tone that surprised him, "Don't. Mention. Them. Especially when you talk to him. See that woman over there-" She said as she pointed at a young woman wearing a slinky black dress, her shoulder length brown hair was piled up on top of her head and she was chatting with Tony.

"Her name is Madason and she's been recently widowed for the fifth time. Rumor has it that she is looking to sink her claws into hubby number six. Rumor also has it that she likes money and power. She has no kids."

"That guy over there, his name is Benton and he is dating a sixteen year old actress."

"Isn't that against the-"

"Yeah. But he flaunts her under everyone's noses just the same. And no one can touch him because he is from a different country... And over there is presedent Jasim, he's the head of a foriegn government-"

"You seem to know a lot about these people." Steve said offhandedly.

"Yeah well, I don't exactly have a choice. My father expects me to marry among these people. He expects a favorable union-"

"Don't all fathers?"

"No, not usually when there's this much wealth and power added to the mix." Kylie said dryly as she crossed her arms and looked around the room. Steve looked at her with a shuttered expression even as his heart clenched in his chest. She made it sound as if her father thought of her as nothing more than a tool.


	5. Chapter 5

T'Challa stood across the room from Steve with a wine glass in one hand, his dark eyes on the small figure standing next to his friend. He had been watching for some time now. Drinking in small details ranging from her expression to the way she turned her head and breathed just before she spoke. Lifting his wine glass to his lips he took a small sip as his dark eyes narrowed a bit.

The richness of the wine going stright to his head and clearing it of all thoughts of anything but her and how to proceed from here since the first exchange had been made.

Leaning back against the wall in a lazy manner, he studied her as Steve said something to her to make her look take aback and blush. He heard a soft shriek and felt the corners of his lips tug up in a smile as Steve rubbed the back of his neck and tried to figure out what he'd just said to cause such an reaction from her.

She looked scandalized to him, so it was more likely than not that Steve had just accidentally said something he shouldn't have. Part of him wondered if he should rescue her from his friend while part of him wasn't all that keen on leaving his current location. Especially since he could see everything in the ball room from here.

He saw Steve leave her side to go get something to drink and eat and was about to make his way over to her when he saw someone wading through the crowd to get to her. Glancing from the unknown person then back- he paused for a moment when he realized that Kylie was missing from the spot she had been in a moment ago.

Frowning he stood up a little straighter and looked around the room, his eyes scanning the faces around him as he tried to locate her. But found no trace of her anywhere. _How the devil does one wearing a peach colored gown disappear into thin air? _He wondered as he pushed away from the wall and started to wade through the crowd.

(**************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kylie stood hidden in the kitchen area with one of her maids, watching the ball through the crack in the door as waiters went back and forth with wine and snacks. "Are you sure that you want to do this miss?" Her maid asked curiously as she pressed the change of clothes into Kylie's hands, drawing her attention away from the party.

Kylie stared at her silently for a moment. Understanding all too well why the other woman was wary.

If her father caught her he'd break her neck. Or worse, kill her maid in her place and dump her body somewhere degrading. It wasn't like he had never done it before. It was why she kept only two maids. Having one disappear was distressing enough but having both disappear pissed her off to the point where she would assassinate her own father for his crimes and she made damn sure that he knew it.

"Yeah. It's only for an hour or so. Besides, dad won't be able to do anything about it tonight once I'm done drugging his wine. By that time you'll be safely out of the country with a small fortune and no worries." Kylie said as she let her maid unzip her dress and ignored the wide eyed looks of shock that she was getting from her father's staff as the dress fell down around her ankles.

Her maid gave a shakey sigh knowing that there was no reasoning with her lady at this point.

She wanted to leave and short of breaking every bone in her body- she would leave. All she asked from her maid was that she dress up in her dress and act as a body double until she came back.

Stepping out of the dress around her ankles, Kylie hastily pulled the pins out of her hair so that the intricate knot fell apart and then picked apart her braid so that she could restyle it using an emerald green ribbon that her maid had brought for her.

Lifting her thick hair up away from her nape, she then doubled the length over and tied it into place with the ribbon then grabbed up the green button down shirt and shrugged it on...


	6. Chapter 6

Once Kylie was finished re dressing herself in civilian clothing and drugged the wine that she knew was going to be served to her father, she bid her maid a good evening and made her way to the nearest window and pushed it open. Fully intending to jump out when the kitchen doors swung open and Steve and T'Challa both entered the kitchen looking both concerned and frightfully furious.

Squeaking, Kylie's eyes met theirs for a moment before she tumbled out the window head first.

"My lady!" Her maid cried in alarm as Steve shouted,

"Dammit all-" And quickly ran out of the kitchen as T'Challa made his way to the window to see if he could see anything of her. Perhaps to guage how wounded she might be before calling for help. But he couldn't see her through the thick vegetation under the window.

_Dammit! _Where was she?

She better not have broken her pretty little neck or he would be more pissed at her than he was now for her little disappearing act. Growling low in his throat he turned away from the window and made his way back out of the kitchen to go find Steve and hopefully find Kylie while he was at it.

However what he found once he was outside was Steve doubled over wheezing for air just under the brick wall surrounding the embassy.

"What happened?" T'Challa demanded as he reached Steve's side. His friend looked at him with a pained expression on his face. His blue eyes flashing with several different emotions ranging from pain, to flat out fury.

"She used me as a step ladder to get over the fence after punching me in the stomach..." Steve growled once he finally caught his breath and straightened his spine but continued to rub the place where Kylie had struck him. Say what one would about the girl but she was _amazingly_ strong for a civilian.

Or at least he thought so.

T'Challa blinked at him, unsure of how to react to Steve's words before asking, "Was she hurt?"

"Dunno."

"Then we should find her." T'Challa said as he quickly started to shrug out of his formal shirt and jacket when he caught Steve staring at him in what could only be comical horror as the king asked, _"What?" _

"Your stripping here. Outside... Where the poparazzi could just drive by at any moment and _see_ you- _Are you insane?_ Go hide in the bushes to change!" Steve hissed once he regained the ability to speak. T'Challa stared at his friend with a bored look on his face before saying in a slightly irked tone,

"I'm wearing my Avengers outfit underneath my clothing, so it isn't like I would be running around the city naked." T'Challa snarked at Steve as he shed his tie and white button down shirt.

Steve cringed and made a face. _Ew. _Now there was a mental image that he didn't need taking up space in his head. He was still traumatized from accidentally seeing the Hulk running naked through the halls of Avengers headquarters the last time Tony and Thor had tried to bathe him.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Meanwhile a short ways away-

Kylie ran around the corner of a red brick building a block or so away and doubled over, panting. Geez, getting out of the embassy was taking more and more planning. And that man- Steve?- man hitting him had hurt her hand. Even now it was throbbing and her fingers felt as if they were broken.

_Dad will love that once he wakes up._ He'd deem it a semi fitting punishment before he broke one of her kneecaps or something himself. Still, she had hated to strike someone just for getting in her way. Especially when that person had done nothing wrong.

Straightening her spine, she pushed away from the wall and after peeking to make sure that she hadn't been followed by anyone, she stepped out from her hiding place and started walking.


	7. Chapter 7

"Which way do you think she went?" Steve asked as he finished tugging his Captian America mask into place. T'Challa leapt up onto the top of the brick wall surrounding the garden of the embassy and dug his claws into the stone, crushing it with his fingers without thinking and tipped his head back and sniffed at the air. The new tech in his suit was amazing. Truely it was.

His senses had been enhanced already since birth, but the moment the suit was on...

_Oh-_ The things he could do. It was like he was a machine, every sense, every nervending became so hyperaware that sometimes it was all he could do not to try and shed his own skin. He could track easier, smell when women were ovulating, outrun, out jump, and out maneuver Steve in a fight. Which was hard to do on a good day considering he was as super human as a person got.

And right now...

Right now he could smell the woman, Kylie, and knew which way she had run. _Like a little mouse. _He mused lazily as he finally jumped down from the wall and tapped Steve on the shoulder and pointed. "She went that way."

Steve looked at him then peered down the nearly empty street and frowned. "Okay-" He said as he thought, _One of these days I'm going to figure out how he does that. _"I don't see anything."

"You wouldn't," T'Challa informed him in an almost irritated tone before saying, "I can smell her."

Steve scrunched up his nose a bit and looked at him strangely before asking, "The smelling people is a freaky cat thing right? Do we need to stop at the nearest Petco and get someone some catnip?"

T'Challa gave Steve a blank, You bore me, stare and after an un-nerving minute of silence between the two men, Black Panther finally broke eye contact and slowly shook his head and sighed then said. "Buy me a bag of catnip and I'll destroy you're most prized possession." He started walking, not waiting for Steve to fall in line behind him.

"Okay, no bag of catnip... How about a truck of it? And just think, you could roll around in it until the cows come- _HEY!_" Steve yelped as his friend suddenly stopped walking, turned and aimed a particularly vicious uppercut towards his face. With his claws.

His claws!

Steve jumped back, alarm written all over his face as he put his fists up to defend himself from any further attempts to strike him. But none ever came. Instead T'Challa turned his back on him again and made a 'tsking' sound then started walking again. Steve waited until there was a good twenty feet between them before he finally figured out that T'Challa was more interested in finding the woman than beating him into the ground.

Something that he was somewhat thankful for. Yet confused about at the same time.

Sure having a woman catch T'Challa's interest was rare, and yeah- He often gave them no more than a once over and enough time for a few words. Which begged the question, Why was Miss Kylie so different? T'Challa had done both of those things back at the embassy. And Steve knew for certain that if he had been concerned about her fall out the window, those concerns would have been laid to rest by her running away.

Yet here the two of them were out on the streets, looking for this woman that they had barely even exchanged words with. _Go figure._ Steve thought with a huff before he started walking again, this time making sure to keep a careful eye on T'Challa since he was acting moodier than usual.

(************************************************* ************************************)

Kylie sat in an all night cafe with a cup of coffee sitting on the table between her hands. Her eyes staring at the small groups of people walking the side walks. This was her favorite spot to run off to when she felt troubled by something. Her favorite spot to sit and watch the people passing by and pretend that she was miles from her father and no longer under his rule.

She lifted her coffee and took a small sip of the pumpkin spice blend and smiled to herself before propping herself up with one hand as her thoughts suddenly shifted to T'Challa.

Now there was an imposing figure that she'd like to sink her teeth into. Metaphoically and literally.

He was intellegent, strong, cunning... He also had the body of a god and a wonderful personality. She sighed again and started to play with her coffee cup. He had held his country together after the death of his father, brought about treaties from several countries that enriched his own country to the point where it was no longer a little unknown kingdom.

He had done an amazing job. And still was as one of the Avengers.


End file.
